Annie
Severe clumsiness |gender = Female |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Blue |portrayed by: = Felicia Day |allies = Claire Bowman, Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Caesar Salazar |enemies = Rabbit EVO, Black cat (formerly), Durango, Chiquito |weapons = Rocket launcher Missile launcher Mini-chiller |species = Human}} Annie is a good friend of Claire Bowman's. Due to Annie's preternatural clumsiness, she had a difficult time finding a date for junior prom. Noah persuaded Rex to come to the prom as his "wingman" and take Annie out as well. Since then, Annie has doubled dated with Rex more than once. History Early life Not much is known about Annie's life prior to meeting Rex, but Noah confessed that Annie has dated guys in the past that have ultimately ended up in the hospital because of her clumsiness. She has even injured herself, wearing a cast on her arm for prom. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" Annie also mentioned to have experience with a "chisel point pickaxe" when referencing it to a date she had, stating that he was "fine now". Season One Operation: Wingman Annie was introduced to Rex when he arrived with Noah at Claire's house. Annie gave off the impression that she was cute and innocent, but was shown to have a strange clumsiness about her. When she left her purse in the limo, Rex helped search for it. Remembering that she handed it to the driver, Annie reached into the driver's seat to retrieve her purse and intentionally lowered the emergency break, but she accidentally locked Rex inside of the car. The limo rolled off the cliff side and into the ocean, nearly killing Rex before he escaped. Later, Noah admitted that her clumsiness caused uncanny accidents severe enough to send a person to the hospital or worse. When Annie did not have a date for the prom, Noah volunteered for Rex to go with her because he knew that Rex was the only person who could survive the night with her. Later, Annie and the others were taken to prom in a Providence tank. Once seated at the restaurant, Annie's clumsiness kicked in and she unintentionally harmed Rex multiple times. After he recovered, again, she pounced on him taking something out his ear, only to learn that it was his communicator. Getting an emergency call from Providence, Rex left the restaurant. Meanwhile, Annie continued to accidentally destroy the restaurant. Upon return, Rex saw everyone outside of the restaurant, including ambulances. Noah claimed that it was a result of Annie sneezing, stating it was a "long story". Later, Annie was taken to the Snack Shack. After she stained Rex's tie, she went to grab some spot spray from her purse. While in the tank, she accidentally engaged the weapon system and fired a missile. Rex successfully and safely caught the missile, but Annie tossed the spot spray bottle, directly hitting the head of the missile causing an explosion. This called a known EVO to Rex's attention, and the group was in its pursuit. While trying to flee from it, Annie used all the weapons in the tank and eventually helped Rex defeat it by blowing it up with a missile launcher. Once they arrived to prom, it was over but Annie claimed that it was the best date she had ever been on. She even suggested go kart racing and the archery range, but Rex immediately declined. Season Two Haunted When Annie saw Rex again, it was during another double date with Noah and Claire. The quad went to see the premiere of a horror film. Unaware of Rex's and Noah's plan to scare Claire into clinging onto Noah, both Annie and Claire clung to Rex instead. Again, the girls were taken out by the boys, but to a haunted house. After entering, Annie was asked by Rex on her well-being (getting hit by the door behind her), and she claimed that she no longer had bad luck. Much to the group's surprise, Annie knew a lot of the hotel's history. However, she was oblivious to the fact that the hotel was rigged by Caesar Salazar, Rex's brother. The girls were frightened into believing the hotel was actually haunted. After more scares, Annie finally clung unto Noah with Claire and more dangerous and strange things began happening. Rex confessed the truth and claimed that most of the "tricks" were not done by him, suspecting the hotel was literally haunted. This angered the girls. While hacking through a frozen fountain, Annie found a mini chiller. Accidentally dropping it, Noah was frozen whole before Rex broke him free. Suddenly, the group was in pursuit of the ghost and fled from it while Rex was knocked unconscious by it. Gaining back consciousness, Rex explained that he felt that the ghost was an EVO of dispersed nanites. Claire and Annie put their minds together and enlightened the boys by explaining that Caesar's technology would be capable of containing the EVO long enough to be handled. in order for it to be cured.]] At this point, the group encountered the EVO and it was formed whole. Annie, once again, nearly killed the group with her clumsiness, freezing the entire floor with the chiller and causing Claire and Noah to be trapped in the elevator. Fortunately, this did not stop Annie and Rex from working together to cure the EVO. Annie eventually got her hands on the chiller again and trapped the EVO in a covering of ice. Rex cured it, revealing it to be a black cat. To Annie's dismay, she wanted the cat for herself, but Rex highly disagreed. Once the nightmare was over, Claire and Annie stated that while they were angry about being tricked, they managed to have a good time. Annie and Claire were introduced to Caesar, who met with them outside, and questioned him on his inventions. 2.09, "Haunted" Season Three Hermanos Annie reappeared when traveling with Claire, Noah, and Rex to visit Rex's old family ranch in Argentina. However, on their way there, Annie touched something and caused the jet to fall apart and have a crash landing. Rex safely landed the jet meanwhile miraculously landing at their destination. To the group's surprise, the ranch was shabby and unattended to. Both Annie and Claire explored the house. They found old photographs and animals. to prove Rex's ancestry.]] That's when Chiquito and EVO was discovered and fought with Rex over who owned the ranch. Rex kicked Chiquito out, but he returned with the town judge, Muchado. They were enlightened about the notorious Durango, Chiquito's brother, and how the property currently belonged to him. Failing to be removed from the house, Annie jumped to Rex's defense showing the deed that proved Rex owned the ranch. Ultimately, both sides came to an agreement that if the animals were properly farmed, the residence would return under the Salazar's ownership. Annie helped her friends farm all of the ranch animals. Of course, with Annie around, things fell apart here and there. On one occasion while trying to help Rex, she managed to blow a large hole in the farm house, causing donkeys to escape. She knocked over an entire tower of hay, and helped return all the farm animals into the barn. However, a nearby fire and explosion was caused by Chiquito and Durango. Durango then expressed that he did not want to give away the property. As Annie, Claire, and Noah were chased by Chiquito, Annie was eventually used as a weapon to jinx their enemies–causing an entire staircase to collapse on Chiquito. Later meeting up with Rex, they had to help transport their final cattle. As Rex managed to make it move, Annie helped prevent Durango from sabotaging them by intentionally causing a rock slide. Winning their side of the bet and besting the EVO brothers, the house officially belonged to Rex. 3.15, "Hermanos" Personality by using a rocket launcher.]] Annie is a friendly and outgoing girl. She tries to be helpful, but her clumsiness contributes to her actions. Annie also has an adventurous side. She likes to travel and she enjoys extreme sports like archery, go karting, and possibly motorcycling. Regardless of being book smart on the natural sciences, Annie can be a bit of an oddball. She has ditzy thoughts and can rarely execute her actions appropriately. She once used a fork to remove a communicator from Rex's ear after not knowing what it was, she tossed a bottle at Rex and told him to "catch" although he was holding a hazardous missile, and she eerily compared a knocked over jar of killer bees to a scary horror film. She also has a keen interest in the paranormal. Abilities Annie is a normal human with no powers; however, she seems to have a borderline paranormal clumsiness. Later on, she claimed that she has had less bad luck. However, Annie can somewhat use her supernatural clumsiness to her bidding, purposely allowing something to fall or dismantle. 3.15, "Hermanos" Annie also appears to be proficient with firearms. She used several Providence weapons with accuracy and skill despite just "randomly pushing buttons". She is also very intelligent, with an impressive knowledge of biology. Relationships Claire Bowman :Claire: "... Everything else is guesswork." :Annie: "Well, guess what I'm thinking right now!" :—Annie being sarcastic and playful with Claire. smile at each other just before it is agreed to watch a scary movie.]] Mentioned by Noah, Claire and Annie are best friends who both know each other from high school. Annie and Claire are like two peas in a pod and do a lot of social activities with one another, especially going on double dates. They also have a avid interest in natural sciences and technology. They are playful with one another and always on good terms. Annie is a lot of worth to Claire since she was willing to only go to prom unless she had a date with Rex. The same can also be said vice-versa since Annie was the first to stop Claire at one point from running into danger at the Wrightson Hotel. Rex Salazar :"Leave my date alone!!!" :—Annie, about Rex, as she fights off the Rabbit EVO. multiple times.]] Although Rex was Annie's date to the junior prom, Rex was somewhat Annie's punching bag. Due to her clumsiness, Rex was harmed multiple times on their date. Ironically, her clumsiness came in handy when she helped Rex eliminate the Rabbit EVO later on. Despite their previous experiences, Annie went on more dates with Rex, along with their friends Noah and Claire. Unlike Noah's and Claire's relationship, Annie didn't really seem to show any particular interest in Rex, other than being friends. Although she did ask him about his relationship status once, she was kind enough to accept it when he referenced Circe (she proceeded to miss the point and stated that her "dad was weird about her dating too"). Annie has also tried to help Rex out on numerous occasions but often slips up and ends up hurting him unintentionally. Eventually Annie grew close to Rex and tagged along on their trip to Argentina to visit Rex's ranch. When it was agreed by the town judge that Rex would need to do a vigorous amount of work in order to reclaim the ranch, Annie was there to help every step of the way. Noah Nixon :"Okay, there's something you should know about Annie..." :—Noah just about to tell Rex of Annie's luck. Noah and Annie appear to be nothing more but mere friends who enjoy each other's company. They most likely go to each other's high school and she is probably well aware of Noah's crush on Claire, as well as her's on him. Since they both usually hang around the same crowd of people, Noah and Annie have been on the same, several double dates around one another. Appearances Season One * 111. "Operation: Wingman" Season Two * 209. "Haunted" Season Three *315. "Hermanos" *320. "Endgame, Part 2" (flashback) Trivia *Annie is often called "the blonde widow" - which is an allusion to the black widow, a very poisonous female spider which has been known to eat its mates. *She seems to be aware of her bad luck later on in the series. * Rex is the first man to survive two whole dates with her. *Annie mentioned that she got a cast around her hand after an accident that involved texting on a motorcycle on a half-pipe. *Rex doesn't think that Annie should have a black cat because Annie is bad luck and so are black cats. *Her dad isn't fond of her dating. *Annie mentioned that she already visited the restaurant they went to for prom a few times, but never stayed "long enough to eat". **When Annie injures Rex at the restaurant, the waiter seems to be accustomed to Annie's clumsiness, leaving a fire extinguisher with them as a precaution. *She has used spot spray for blood. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Major characters